1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An external battery pack used in portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA's), camcorders or the like, is generally manufactured by combining multiple battery cells due to limited capacity of a unit battery cell.
The battery pack typically includes a first case, a second case coupled to the first case, a plurality of battery cells accommodated in a space formed by the first case and the second case, and a protective circuit board installed at one side of the battery cells and controlling charging and discharging operations. The battery pack is typically mounted in an external electronic device such as a notebook computer, a PDA, or a camcorder to supply a predetermined power to the external electronic device.